phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Gallery:A Hard Day's Knight
The Flynn-Fletchers are in England visiting Lawrence's parents, Reginald and Winifred. During their trip, Phineas and Ferb decides to hold a medieval tournament after hearing their grandfather's story about the Black Knight of Worcestershire. Candace also participates in the festivities only to impress a British boy. Agent P infiltrates EvilCon to see what Dr. Doofenshmirtz is up to. Read the full summary... Entering London A Hard Day's Knight01.jpg A Hard Day's Knight02.jpg A Hard Day's Knight03.jpg A Hard Day's Knight04.jpg A Hard Day's Knight05.jpg A Hard Day's Knight06.jpg A Hard Day's Knight07.jpg A Hard Day's Knight08.jpg A Hard Day's Knight09.jpg A Hard Day's Knight10.jpg A Hard Day's Knight11.jpg A Hard Day's Knight12.jpg A Hard Day's Knight13.jpg A Hard Day's Knight14.jpg A Hard Day's Knight15.jpg A Hard Day's Knight16.jpg A Hard Day's Knight17.jpg The Black Knight of Worcestershire A Hard Day's Knight18.jpg A Hard Day's Knight19.jpg A Hard Day's Knight20.jpg A Hard Day's Knight21.jpg A Hard Day's Knight22.jpg A Hard Day's Knight23.jpg A Hard Day's Knight24.jpg A Hard Day's Knight25.jpg A Hard Day's Knight26.jpg A Hard Day's Knight27.jpg A Hard Day's Knight28.jpg A Hard Day's Knight29.jpg A Hard Day's Knight30.jpg A Hard Day's Knight31.jpg Statue of the Black Knight.jpg A Hard Day's Knight32.jpg Putting on a Medieval Tournament A Hard Day's Knight33.jpg A Hard Day's Knight34.jpg A Hard Day's Knight35.jpg A Hard Day's Knight36.jpg CandaceLovestruck.jpg|Candace upon seeing Charles A Hard Day's Knight38.jpg A Hard Day's Knight39.jpg A Hard Day's Knight40.jpg A Hard Day's Knight41.jpg Phineas dressed as a king's fool.JPG A Hard Day's Knight43.jpg A Hard Day's Knight44.jpg Building a Horse.png|Phineas building a Horse A Hard Day's Knight51.jpg A Hard Day's Knight52.jpg A Hard Day's Knight53.jpg Juggling at the tournament.jpg A Hard Day's Knight59.jpg A Hard Day's Knight60.jpg A Hard Day's Knight61.jpg A Hard Day's Knight62.jpg A Hard Day's Knight63.jpg Going to suit.png|Candace going into knight suit. A Hard Day's Knight64.jpg A Hard Day's Knight65.jpg A Hard Day's Knight69.jpg A Hard Day's Knight70.jpg A Hard Day's Knight71.jpg A Hard Day's Knight72.jpg A Hard Day's Knight73.jpg A Hard Day's Knight74.jpg A Hard Day's Knight75.jpg A Hard Day's Knight76.jpg A Hard Day's Knight77.jpg A Hard Day's Knight78.jpg A Hard Day's Knight79.jpg A Hard Day's Knight80.jpg A Hard Day's Knight81.jpg A Hard Day's Knight82.jpg A Hard Day's Knight83.jpg A Hard Day's Knight84.jpg A Hard Day's Knight85.jpg A Hard Day's Knight101.jpg A Hard Day's Knight102.jpg A Hard Day's Knight103.jpg A Hard Day's Knight104.jpg A Hard Day's Knight105.jpg A Hard Day's Knight112.jpg A Hard Day's Knight113.jpg A Hard Day's Knight114.jpg A Hard Day's Knight115.jpg A Hard Day's Knight116.jpg A Hard Day's Knight117.jpg Perrys Entrance A Hard Day's Knight45.jpg A Hard Day's Knight46.jpg Stuck in the transport tube.jpg A Hard Day's Knight48.jpg Perry and Lloyd Wexler.JPG|Lloyd Wexler with Perry Perry and Lloyd Wexler 2.JPG Perry and Lloyd Wexler 3.JPG Evil Con A Hard Day's Knight56.jpg A Hard Day's Knight57.jpg A Hard Day's Knight58.jpg A Hard Day's Knight66.jpg A Hard Day's Knight67.jpg A Hard Day's Knight68.jpg Doof and Perry Dr Lloyd Wexler.jpg Doofenshmirtz meets Lloyd Wexler.jpg|Doofenshmirtz meets his hero A Hard Day's Knight86.jpg A Hard Day's Knight87.jpg A Hard Day's Knight88.jpg A Hard Day's Knight89.jpg A Hard Day's Knight90.jpg A Hard Day's Knight91.jpg A Hard Day's Knight92.jpg A Hard Day's Knight93.jpg Doctor Wexler is Perry?.png|'Perry the Platypus?' Robot Fight A Hard Day's Knight94.jpg A Hard Day's Knight95.jpg A Hard Day's Knight96.jpg A Hard Day's Knight97.jpg A Hard Day's Knight98.jpg A Hard Day's Knight99.jpg A Hard Day's Knight100.jpg A Hard Day's Knight106.jpg A Hard Day's Knight107.jpg A Hard Day's Knight108.jpg A Hard Day's Knight109.jpg A Hard Day's Knight110.jpg A Hard Day's Knight111.jpg Gallery name needed Statue of the Black Knight.jpg Singing about the Black Knight.jpg RegFamily.png Lloyd Wexler closeup.JPG|Lloyd Wexler at Agent P's headquarters King Reginald.JPG Winifred and Ferb.JPG Commence with round two.JPG Dr. Wexler's ID card.jpg Lloyd Wexler.jpg Wexler signature.jpg Doofenshmirtz listening to "Wexler".PNG Perry as Wexler.PNG To return to the " " episode summary, click here. Category: Episode galleries